The Bookworm and the Dragon
by shingekinoexorcist
Summary: She bounced up the rows between the desks, and to his annoyance, sat by him. He expected her to start talking endlessly, but she didn't. She picked up one of her books (he noticed it was about ancient runes) and began reading. So, his conclusion was massive nerd. Which is why he never expected to fall for her.
1. To Love a Stranger

Gajeel Redfox was sitting in his math class, looking horribly bored, and doodling in his notebook when Levy McGarden walked in. Now, this is not your clichéd, oh so dramatic, tale of love at first sight. When he saw her, he was not impressed. She was drastically colorful and carried far more books than she could possibly hope to read in a day. Her blue hair was pulled back and she wore a smile. She was cute, he supposed, but not beautiful. She was too tiny.

She bounced up the rows between the desks, and to his annoyance, sat by him. He expected her to start talking endlessly, but she didn't. She picked up one of her books (he noticed it was about ancient runes) and began reading. So, his conclusion was massive nerd.

Which is why he never expected to fall for her.

There was something about the messiness in her hair, the lightness in her eyes; like they'd never seen anything bad, never known pain. The way she bounced around like nothing could bring her down. How she carried those goddamned books around, even when she could barely balance the stack, with the brightest smile. She was just so fucking beautiful, and he didn't even know her name.

Gajeel ignored her existence for weeks, of course. He actually had never planned on talking to her, but one day she dropped a book in the hallway and something compelled him to pick it up.

"Romance?" He asked, looking at the cover. She simply stood there, stunned, as if something as simple as him helping her was unbelievable. "Oi, Shorty. Wake up," Gajeel waved the small volume in front of her face. She cautiously tugged it away from him.

"It's not polite to tease people you've never met."

"Gajeel Redfox. Now we've met."

"We- we haven't properly met. You still don't know my name, Gajeel Redfox," her cheeks were pink as she fumbled to return the book to its stack.

"I'm not helping you with those."

"No one asked you to!"

"I'll carry your books, Levy!" Two shouts came from a distance. Gajeel wasn't sure where they came from, but two boys came running up to either side of her a moment later.

"Please let me help, Levy-chan!"

"Who are you?" Levy exclaimed.

"No, I wanna help Levy!"

"No, me!"

Shortly after that, Gajeel realized the two stalkers had begun to engage in a fight of sorts, one that involved much screaming and slapping and pulling of hair. So, he took her books from her and heaved her gracefully over his shoulder, carrying her away.

"That was hardly necessary," Levy propped her elbows up on his back and rested her face in her hands.

"Rule number one: the boy who rescues you is always right."

"That was a Cassandra Clare reference, Gajeel Redfox."

"I don't know what yer talkin' about."

"Where are we off to, noble steed?"

"Do you have a class?"  
"Not for another few hours."

"Perfect."

"You're not going to rape and murder me, are you?"

"'Course not, Shrimp. Who would I tease?"

"Levy."

"What?"

"Levy. My name is Levy McGarden."


	2. First Date, or Whatever the Hell this is

**Hi! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had exams and then summer started and I forgot to write but someone reviewed last night so I remembered! So, here it is, Chapter 2. It's just conversations from them hanging out all day, but I think they're really cute. Please review, I get very not motivated when only two people review (even if there are several followers).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Cassandra Clare books that are referenced frequently.**

* * *

"I demand to know our destination."

"It's a surprise. Now shut yer trap."

"I have changed my mind. You're not the noble steed."

"Oh? And what am I now?"

"The haughty dragon."

"The dragon, eh? I like it!"

"You would, Gajeel Redfox. Are you taking me to the park?"

"No."

"A place of eating?"

"Nope."

"Would you tell me if I guessed it correctly?"

"'Course not, Shorty."

"Hmpf," Levy blew her hair up. "This is kidnapping."

"You can leave whenever, but ya know yer too curious."

"I am merely intrigued by your behavior, Gajeel Redox. A man who ignores me in class suddenly wants to take me to strang places?"

"With all a those books ya read, I'm surprised ya noticed me sitting there."

"Who could ignore you? You are a loud character, what with your piercngs and scars and hair."

"What's wrong with my hair!?"

"Nothing. It's different, is all. I like it. It's surprisingly soft."

"I ain't soft, Shrimp."

"Are we going to the library, Gajeel?"

"..."

"Ha! Got you! Are we really? Are you just going to burn it down?"

"I'm not. I can _read_, ya know."

"I am shocked."

Gajeel growled. A playful smile tugged at Levy's lips. She supposed they must be the definition of fast friends, since they had just met and he was already carrying her around like a rag doll. A girl could swoon, being treated SO MUCH like a princess. And so much respect as well!

* * *

"Gajeel Redfox, are you reading _Hamlet_!?"

"So what if I am?"

"I did not have you pegged as a Shakespeare guy."

"I'm not smart enough to read this? That's what ya think?"

"No, you just look like you'd enjoy slasher novels more," Levy smiled and looked back at the book in her hands.

"Oi, Shorty, what're ya reading?"

"It's Levy, and I am reading an action novel that has a surprising number of sappy love scenes. Gajeel, will you kiss me in a greenhouse on my birthday?"

"I ain't gonna be yer damn Jace Herondale."

"Ha! I knew you had read it!" Levy set down her battered copy of _City of Bones_. "Can we get lunch?"

"Sure, Shrimp. Let me just set this down IN THE CLIMAX and-"

"Oh, come _on_, you've read it a billion times."

"How'd ya know?"

"That thing's in worse shape than my Infernal Devices books. Let us depart, haughty dragon."

"Fine. But I ain't payin' for yer food!"

* * *

"Gajeel! You paid! I'm so flattered!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's a one time thing."

"Thank you," Levy smiled and went to take a seat. As far as first dates go, a Wendy's wasn't the best place, but... well, Levy didn't even know if this was a date.

"Yer payin' for the next time," Gajeel slid into the booth across from her and set the two trays on the table.

"Roughly twenty three percent of this is mine. I'm not sure if I can afford your eating habits."

"It's not _that_ bad," Gajeel grunted as he dumped an entire large fry into his mouth.

"And the sun sets in the east."

"Does it? I always thought it was west," Gajeel shrugged.


End file.
